


Kindness and Cruelty

by FallacyFallacy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallacyFallacy/pseuds/FallacyFallacy
Summary: A treat for Wingblade for multifandomdrabble:the one-sided love of a servant for their employer/lord/etc





	Kindness and Cruelty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



“Percival.” The sound immediately cuts through the knight’s concentration, causing his hips to stutter.

“Y-yes, my lord?” he gasps.

“You are being too gentle again.”

Percival’s heart sinks. “Of course, my Lord - I had no desire to displease you.”

“Yes, yes, hurry it up.”

Still, Percival hesitates. It is an awe-inspiring sight – his imperious commander splayed beneath him, legs up and open like a common whore. His lord is short with him, but Percival knows there is affection beneath his words.

He wishes it were so easy for him to mix kindness and cruelty, if only for his Lord’s sake.


End file.
